El principe shaman
by Galia V
Summary: Sera capas Yoh de regresar por los ceres q ama o se dara por vencido ante la oscuridad, sera lo suficientemente fuerte para regresar dejara a Anna y a Hana para siempre, aberiguento capi 4 up reviewwwww
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí estoy con una de mis historias extrañas, en estos días como e tenido mucho aburrimiento en el cole por no hacer nada, me puse a pensar y me vino esta idea y bueno no e podido dejar de escribir así q aquí les dejo mi nueva historia bueno los dejo con el capi 1:

Capitulo 1: El comienzo.

En algún lugar de América, pasando desiertos y muchos lugares de ese continente, se podía divisar una aldea q seguramente no se encontraría en ningún mapa, ese lugar era desconocido para los humanos comunes, tenían acceso solo seres q no eran normales seres q llamamos shamanes.

En esa aldea cada 500 años se celebraba un torneo donde se elegiría al salvador del mundo de las desgracias q sucederían, mejor conocido como el shaman king.

Con anterioridad ese torneo había ocurrido hace 3 años pero por percances causados por un shaman q lo apodaban el shaman de fuego tuvo q ser suspendido, pero fue reanulado, y para sorpresa de todos ese shaman q creyeron muerto estaba con vida, dispuesto a participar en este siguiente torneo

Ese torneo había trascurrido por 3 largos meses de su procedencia y para estos instantes solo quedaba el combate final donde se escogería a ese salvador, los finalistas eran nada mas y nada menos q los Hermanos Asakura Yoh y Hao, quienes se habían enfrentado en le torneo pasa, y ahora estaban otra vez designados a pelear, donde descubrirían quien será el shaman king solo en horas ya q el combate final se realizaría al día siguiente lo cual causaba una gran tensión en el ambiente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las posadas donde se hospedaban los participantes, se encontraban un grupo de shamanes charlando para tratar de aliviar la tensión pero eso era un intento fallido.

- mañana terminara todo- susurro un joven de cabellos castaños, mirada tranquila, su cabeza era adornada por unos audífonos naranja (quien será ¬¬)

- Yoh como puedes estar tan relajado, tu oponente es Hao- pregunto un joven de pelo verde y ojos verde con una aspecto como ingles.

- si, Lizerg tiene razón como puedes estar tan calmado- dijo esta vez un joven pelo azul con un peinado muy peculiar en forma de pinchos.

- q acaso no saben con quien están hablando, con el despistado Yoh ese no se preocupa por nada- dijo esta vez un joven de cabello morado con ojos miel, también con un extraño pinado q lo diferenciaba de los demás.

- no molesten a don Yoh el esta tratando de relajarse y ustedes lo estan atormentan- esta vez fue un hombre alto con traje de elvis y peinado de elvis muy extraño.

- si pue pero el cuate se lo esta tomando con mucha calma- dijo un moreno con afro y acento extraño.

- no se preocupen- se animo hablar Yoh- ya verán q todo saldrá bien no hay por q desesperarse- dijo calmado con su típica sonrisa.

Todos lo vieron resignados, hicieran lo q hiciera Yoh no iba a cambiar su actitud.

- Yoh siempre será Yoh- dijo Horo con los ojos cerrados

- si pase o q pase serás tu, eso nunca cambiara, pero sabes q cuentas con nosotros- dijo Lizerg

El castaño miro a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa- gracias muchachos, eso me da mucha confianza- contesto viendo a sus grandes amigos q le sonrieron también.

- don Yoh creo q debería ir a descansar mañana será un día largo- dijo Ryo dando su opinión.

- si creo q tienes razón- dijo estirándose en la silla- mañana será muy largo mejor me voy a dormir- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras pero la voz de sus amigos lo detuvo.

- Yoh tu puedes- dijo Len.

- si no se preocupen- dijo Yoh desapareciendo en las escaleras mientras dejaba solos a sus amigos.

Una vez q el castaño desapareció todo regreso a su típico silencio acompañado de la seriedad de todos los shamanes.

- mañana se decidirá quien será el shaman king- se decidió a hablar Len.

- si tienes razón, pero sigo creyendo q Yoh esta muy calmado- hablo Lizerg

- te equivocas Lizerg- empezó Len- el esta mas nervioso q nunca- dijo recostándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- q pue no ve lo relajado q anda el cuate, no parece nervios- dijo cholote (no se como se escribe e así q si quieren corríjanme) confundido.

- Len tiene razón Yoh esta más nerviosos q nunca, solo esta usando una mascara- dijo Horo igual de serio q los demás.

- si así es don Yoh, se muestra tranquilo por q no quiere preocuparnos- contesto Ryu.

- bueno no nos queda mas q esperar a mañana, y rogar q el maldito de Hao no gane- esta vez fue Lizerg apretando los puños.

- si esperemos- concluyo Len fijando la mirada donde se había Yoh el castaño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven cerro tras de si la puerta de su habitación y dio un gran suspiro- aunque sus amigos pensaran q estaba relajado la verdad se estaba muriendo de los nervios, y si no lo lograba, no no podía pensar en eso sabia q lo tenia q logran tenia motivos muy fuertes, y uno de ellos estaba mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados, una joven de cabello rubios un poco mas debajo de los hombros ojos negros y mirada fría, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia así q decidió acercarse a ella.

La joven estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos q no noto la presencia de su esposo, si esposo Yoh y Anna se habían casado a la corta edad de 16 años ya q los abuelos quedaron q a esa edad consumarían su matrimonio.

La joven despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano calida en su hombro, dirigió la mirada al q lo había echo para encontrarse con la tranquila mirada de su esposo.

- en q tanto piensas?- pregunto el joven posándose al lado de su acompañante fijándose en la luna llena q se veía por la ventana.

- en todo lo q hemos pasado estos meses para llegar hasta aquí- dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de la luna.

- si tienes razón hemos pasado por mucho estos ultimo meses- dijo el joven sin desviar la mirada.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio no era incomodo pero la rubia itako decido romperlo.

- Yoh tienes miedo?- pregunto la itako fijando su mirada en el.

- la verdad si tengo miedo- dijo Yoh mirándola, sabia q a ella no le podía esconder nada a diferencia de sus amigos, ella lo conocía a la perfección- tengo miedo de no lograrlo, de no convertirme en el rey shaman, de no poder darte lo q te……..- pero fue silenciado por el dedo de la joven sobre sus labios.

- te prohíbo q repitas eso, ya te dije q no me importa si te conviertes en el rey shaman, te lo dije cuando inicio el torneo y te lo vuelvo a repetir- dijo de manera fría característica de ella, pero depuse sonrió levemente- no me tienes q dar lujos ya q yo estoy muy feliz con lo q me has dado- dijo tiernamente a su esposo.

- lo se pero aun así, te prometo q are hasta lo imposible por vencer a Hao y convertirme en el rey shaman- dijo sonriéndole de la misma manera a su esposa.

- si lo se, pero si no es así, no me importa, solo quiero q regrese mi Yoh Asakura- dijo tiernamente a su esposo para q estuviera mas tranquilo, este sonrió ante el cometario de su esposa, después de eso se empezaron a perder en los ojos del otro hasta q un ruido muy peculiar los hizo despertar, para fijar su mirada en la cama.

La rubia camino hasta la cama q compartía con su esposo donde se podía ver como un montón de sabanas se movían, y también provenía el llanto de un bebe, Anna tomo entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebe de al parecer 3 meses (no nació en la aldea apache tranquilos nn) de tez blanca cabello rubio y ojos negros el pobre estaba reventado en llanto, la itako lo empezó a arrullar para tratar de calmarlo.

- ya, ya tranquilo Hana- dijo con ternura la itako, tratando de calmar el llanto del bebe pero sin éxito.

La pareja se entero de q Hana vendría al mundo un mes después de la boda, Anna contando aproximadamente con 2 mese de embarazo cuando llego la noticia, lo cual dejo a la familia muy feliz y los amigos de Yoh muy impresionados de q tuvieran un hijo a tan corta edad, pero igual estaban felices de q hubiera un nuevo integrante.

Yoh se acerco a su esposa y a su hijo- q te pasa Hana – pregunto poniéndose a la altura del bebe q estaba en brazos de la itako.

El bebe contemplo a su papa un rato y estiro sus bracitos a el, Yoh entendió y lo cargo, inmediatamente se aferro con fuerza a su padre- ya bebe todo esta bien- dijo Yoh tratando de calmar un poco al bebe.

- Hana esta asustado- dijo la itako observándolos.

- asustado pero de q ?- pregunto Yoh confundido por la declaración de su esposa.

- el siente q estas en peligro, tiene miedo de q te pase algo- dijo Anna, con tristeza, pero ocultándolo, ella también tenia miedo de q le pasara algo a su esposo.

- así q es eso no es así Hani (como llama Yoh y Anna a su hijo en forma de cariña en el fic)- dijo Yoh viendo al bebe- no te preocupes no me pasara nada, tu papa estará bien- dijo Yoh mirando q el bebe tranquilizaba su llanto al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

Anna se acerco a el y tomo al bebe en sus brazos mientras lo arrullaba, luego miro a su esposo- mejor alístate para dormir, tienes q estar en buenas condiciones para mañana- dijo de forma fría, su esposo solo asintió y salio de la habitación, llevándose en sus brazos una yukata.

Anna al ver salir su esposo se sentó en la cama con el pequeño bebe en sus brazos, lo contemplo con una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Es verdad desde q ese pequeño llego sus vidas a sido muy feliz, a sido una de las tantas cosas q le dio Yoh, y por lo cual esta muy agradecida.

- sabes Hana- empezó la itako bajo la curiosa mirada de su hijo- yo también tengo miedo, no quiero q le pase nada a tu papa- dijo con tristeza.

- desde q llegaste a nuestra vida e sido muy feliz al igual q tu papa, estaba tan emocionado cuando le dije q llegarías al mundo, tu y tu papa son todo para mi, no soportaría q les pasara algo a cualquiera de los dos- dijo mirando al bebe q se había apegado mas su regazo, ella sonrió.

- esto q te voy a confesar nunca me anime a decírselo, pero cuando dijeron q el torneo seria reanulado, tuve deseos de decirle q lo dejara, pero no me atreví por q este es su sueño y es mi deber apoyarlo, además q no podemos dejar q Hao se convierta en el shaman king- dijo con mas tristeza, y al parecer Hana lo sentía ya q empezó a hacer caras de tristeza mirando a su madre- lo único q quiero ahora es una vida a lado de ustedes dos, verte crecer jugar junto con tu padre, y tal vez escaparse de mis castigos juntos, por q conociendo a tu padre se q lo aran- dijo con gracia imaginándose como seria, luego fijo su mirada en el bebe q se había quedado profundamente dormido, Anna sonrió ante esto.

- mañana todo terminara, y como dice tu padre todo saldrá bien, por q el tiene un motivo para regresar y ese eres tu por eso se q lo lograra- dijo la itako cerrando los ojos, pero una voz la interrumpió.

- no solo lo lograre por el si no por ti, por q ustedes también son lo mas importante para mi- dijo Yoh en la entrada del cuarto ya cambiado al parecer había escuchado la conversación.

- si lo se- dijo con una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar q una solitaria lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla, la cual no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Yoh, el shaman se acerco a su esposa, quien para esos instantes estaba acomodando al pequeño en medio de la cama, Yoh se poso a su lado, y le deposito un tierno beso a su hijo en la frente- descasa hijo- dijo tiernamente para después fijar la mirada en su esposa q se había levantado y puesto frente la ventana de la habitación.

- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo Yoh al notar otra lagrima q se le escapo de sus ojos.

Anna se giro con violencia y abrazo a Yoh por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en su pecho para dejar fluir las lagrimas q estaba conteniendo desde hace mucho - Yoh tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo- dijo en su llanto silencioso

Yoh sonrió ante esto, su esposa no era las q le gustara admitir q tenia miedo, mucho menos llorar, pero no lo podía retener después de todo era humana, correspondió al abrazo besándole la cabeza tiernamente- tranquila ya te dije q no me pasara nada- dijo Yoh tiernamente.

- si lo se pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo apegándose mas a el, como odiaba llorar pero solo podía hacerlo con su esposo, aunque lo trato de evitar no lo soporto mas.

- q acaso no confías en mi- dijo Yoh abrazándola mas fuerte.

- no seas tonto a ti te confiaría mi vida y la de Hana- dijo muy segura la itako.

- entonces ?- pregunto separándose levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos, estaban resbalando muchas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

- pero si sucede como en el torneo pasado, eso no lo soportaría- dijo apretando los ojos con fuerza al recordad como Hao le quito lo q mas amaba llevándose con el toda su vida.

- tranquila eso no pasara, no lo permitiré- hizo una pausa mientras le levantaba el mentón a su esposa para q lo mirara, mientras con sus dedos le limpiaba las lagrimas - además tengo q escaparme de tus castigos con Hana jijijiji- dijo divertido el shaman robándole una tímida sonrisa a su esposa.

- tienes razón, pero- dijo agarrándolo del cuello de la yukata- si te atreves a hacer eso, te ira muy mal- dijo con malicia lo q hizo q a Yoh le salieran gotas de nerviosismo en la cabeza.

- si eso lo se, pero será divertido ver tu cara de enojo- dijo divertido, la itako le dio un golpe en el brazo, por el cometario.

- Yoh- empezó- prométeme q pase lo q pase todo saldrá bien, q regresaremos a casa los tres juntos- dijo mirando suplicante a su esposo, este sonrió ante esto.

- por supuesto q te lo prometo, y tu prométeme q me darás un gran abrazo cuando termine el combate, así sabré q hay algo muy especial esperándome- dijo rodeándole la cintura.

- te lo prometo- dijo antes de depositarle un tierno beso en los labios- ahora a dormir q mañana no te vas a querer levantar- dijo con su tono frió característico.

Yoh y Anna se dirigieron a la cama donde descansaba su pequeño bebe y se acomodaron dejando al bebe en el medio de ellos dos, lo contemplaron un rato, el fruto de lo q los unía, unas de las razones mas poderosas por lo q tenia q luchar con todo su empeño, para regresar con las personas q mas amaba, Yoh le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa, y luego a su bebe, mientras pasaba su brazo por su cintura de su esposa con cuidado de no aplastar a Hana.

- buenas noche Anna- dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Ella los contemplo un rato, a su esposo q había caído profundamente dormido y a su hijo en medio de ellos, y vio q los dos tenían la misma expresión de tranquilada en sus rostros lo q les causo gracia- descansen mis niños- dijo tierna meten cerrando los ojos para caer en el mundo de los sueños, como sus dos acompañantes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar apartado, como una especie de bosque se encontraban unas cuantas tiendas de acampar al estilo apache, en el centro de este campamento se encontraba un gran espíritu de color rojo, y a sus pies se encontraba un joven de la misma edad q nuestros protagonista, pero el cabello largo y una mirada tranquila pero se reflejaba algo así como cinismo, el joven estaba observando una fogata, con el imponente espíritu de fuego atrás de el.

- con q creen q mañana terminara todo ja- dijo con sarcasmo.

- señor Hao- escucho una voz femenina, apareció de las sombras una joven rubia con vestido negro y ojos verdes.

- encontraste lo q te pedí?- pregunto sin quitar la mirada de la fogata.

- si señor Hao Mari encontró lo q le pidió- dijo la joven viendo como el joven peli largo se levanta y se dirigía a ella, esta se puso un poco nerviosa, y apretó mas contra su pecho lo q tenia en las manos.

- muy bien echo Mari- dijo tomando una especie de libro q traía la joven en sus manos- con esto seré invencible- dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

- jajaja si crees q mañana terminara todo hermanito estas muy equivocado, mañana todo dará comienzo jajajajaja- río ruidosamente bajo la mirada seria de la joven rubia.

- ahora sabrás lo q es sufrir Yoh, tu y los q te rodean en especial tu familia- termino de decir antes de regresar a al lugar q estaba antes, frente a la fogata.

- señor Mari quiere saber q ara con ese libro- pregunto acercándose.

- pronto lo veras Mari ten paciencia- dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa- ah se me olvidaba, necesito pedirte otro favor, solo por precaución- dijo entregándole algo- solo es por precaución, bien quiero- empezó Hao a explicarle a Mari ella escuchaba atentamente.

- bien cuente con Mari, ella ara lo q el señor Hao diga- dijo decidida la joven.

- si lo se por eso te lo confió a ti, bien voy adormir q mañana tengo un titulo q ganar- dijo Hao metiéndose en una tienda.

Continuara…………………………

Bueno q les pareció, se q fue corto el capi pero esto es como el prolongo así q no se preocupen los demás serán mas largos.

Se lo q están pensado, como esta loca se le ocurre hacer una historia si se va a USA, pero la razón es q me pareció muy buena y no pude dejar de escribirla y también les prometí q aria hasta lo imposible para actualizar, además q me llevo algo echo lo q me falta terminarlo así q pueden esperar capis antes de lo esperando, ya q como no tengo trabajo solo los exámenes finales, tengo mucho mas tiempo y me e dedicado a escribir claro eso es hasta este juevez.

Quien ganara el torneo Yoh o Hao y q es lo q Hao le pidió a Mari, es q acaso todo no terminara como esperan todos, bueno sabremos todos mas adelante, espero q les guste y q me dejen mmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooossssssssssssssssss reviews, los espero con ansias chao.


	2. El final de una batalla

Hola bueno como notaron en el principio no explique mucho (la verdad nada) pero ya verán las cosas se irán aclarando mas adelante (además q esta es la típica historia de suspenso), este capi se lo dedico a los q me dejaron reviews en el capi 1 GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, bueno aquí esta el 2 disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 2:

El final de una batalla.

Ya había amanecido, la tensión de la noche anterior no había disminuido, ahora era peor, todos estaba preocupados, el desayuno trascurría en una silencio muy incomodo, para todos los presentes.

Todos los q estaban hay debes en cuando le daban miradas disimuladas al shaman castaño q parecía muy clamado (q extraño ¬¬), pero todos sabia q no era así en especial cierta rubia q tenia sentada a su lado, con un pequeño bebe en brazos.

Después del desayuno y arreglar todo Yoh les pidió a todos q se adelantaran al lugar del encuentro, lo cual nadie lo contradijo acepción de su pequeño amigo Matan, q le dijo q lo acompañaría, Yoh resignado acepto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh estaba en su habitación poniéndose el traje de combate q le había echo Anna para la ocasión, no era distinto al anterior solo q este era un poco mas grande, debido a q en estos años creció mucho, dejaba su pecho descubierto para así ver su collar de garras (es como lo usa Yoh en la manga me gusta como se le ve así ¬)

, el joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se preparaba.

- bien a llegado el momento de enfrentar mi destino, derrotar a mi hermano, lo tengo q lograr por Anna, por mi pequeño Hana, y por todos los q confían en mi- pensó terminado de arreglarse la muñequera, para tomar a Harusame y la espada sagrada, saliendo de la habitación para encontrase con su espíritu Amidamaru y Mata.

- esta listo amo Yoh- pregunto el espíritu del samurai.

- si vamos q si no, llegaremos tarde, y perderé por no presentarme jijiji - dijo con su típica risita.

- tu siempre tan tranquilo- dijo Manta resignado.

- por q dices eso ¿, no veo por q tenga q estar alterado- dijo con su ya acostumbrada tranquilidad dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Mata lo observaba- ese es el Yoh q todo conocemos- dijo Manta observando a su amigo.

- si el amo Yoh siempre será así esa es parta de su esencia- dijo Amidamaru de la misma manera.

- oigan q esperan vamos- llamo Yoh a los dos q se quedaron paradas atrás.

- si ya vamos -dijo Manta alcanzándolo.

- oye Yoh- llamo Manta cuando lo alcanzo.

- si q pasa ?- pregunto caminado por las calles.

- dime la verdad estas nervioso verdad ¿?- pregunto Manta mirándolo igual q Amidamaru.

- veo q a Annita no es la única q no le pudo ocultar las cosas- dijo rascándose la cabeza al estilo Yoh.

- entonces si estas nervioso- dijo Manta.

- claro q lo estoy, en este combate tengo mucho q perder, pero no voy a ganar nada con desesperarme por eso permanezco tranquilo, y sobre todo se q tengo el apoyo de mis amigos y de mi familia, eso me da mucha mas confianza y seguridad - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- si tiene razón amo Yoh- dijo Amida sonriéndole.

- si así es Yoh- dijo Manta sonriéndole también.

En eso los tres dirigieron la mirada al estadio (para su información no estaba lejos) q ya se lograba ver, y divisaron a un grupo de personas muy conocidas en la entrada de esta, eran todos los muchachos q esperaba a Yoh, antes de empezar el combate.

En eso Horo voltea y los ve venir- hasta q te dignas a aparecer ya creía q habías escapado- pero callo al sentir una mirada acecina en sus espaldas, no hacia falta voltearse para saber quien era.

- Hay puercoespín cuando aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada- dijo Len de brazos cruzados.

- A quien llamas puercoespín, picudito- dijo el ainu retándolo.

- quieres pelear, por q si quieres te corto la cabeza aquí mismo- dijo Len sacando su espada y Horo su tabla.

- ya cálmense los dos, no peles hermano- interrumpió la peli azul.

- si se supone q estamos aquí para apoyar al joven Yoh no es hora de peleas- dijo una Joven de cabellos rosados, un poco sonrojada.

- no déjenlos, eso significa q son buenos amigos- dijo Yoh viendo la escena con gracia.

- DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES- dijeron los dos en unísono

Todos rieron ante la escena menos la itako q esta un poco alejada del grupo con su Hana en brazos, q también miraba la escena con gracia como los demás, sus tíos siempre eran así de divertidos.

Después de las tan peculiares de Len y Horo Horo, todo se sumió en un silencio, demasiado incomodo, hasta q el ingles decidió romperlo.

- bien Yoh llego la hora- dijo Lizerg poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven.

- si Yoh tu puedes dale su merecido al miserable de Hao- dijo el ainu

- si, no me vallas decepcionar Asakura- esta vez fue Len.

- vamos don Yoh usted es el mas fuerte y saldrá con la victoria- dijo Ryu emocionado.

- si púe demuestre q es el mejor – dijo el moreno.

- mucha suerte joven Yoh- dijo muy sonrojada la peli rosada.

- muchachos- dijo con mirada compasiva- muchas gracias no los decepcionare- dijo el joven mirando a sus amigos.

- si sabemos q no lo harás Yoh confiamos en ti- esta vez fu el peque de Manta.

Yoh le sonrió a todos pero noto q dos personitas faltaba, así q las busco con la mirada y las encontró atrás de Tamao, se acerco a ellos y tomo al pequeño Hana q le estiraba los brazos con insistencia, Yoh lo elevo al aire.

- bueno cuento con tu apoyo también, verdad Hana- dijo elevandolo varias veces al aire.

- dadadad- balbuceo el pequeño riendo por la acción de su papa.

- pórtate bien mientras no estoy, no le causes problemas a tu mama si- dijo Yoh mientras atraía a su hijo y lo abrazaba con ternura el pequeño también lo abrazo, bajo la mirada conmovida de todos.

- te quiero mucho mi pequeño Hana- dijo Yoh depositándole un beso en la cabeza y entregándoselo a Anna.

- bien llego la hora- dijo la itako abrazando a su hijo.

- si no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo acariciándole el mejilla, ella simplemente se dejo.

- si, se q lo aras, por q si no te va ir mal, entendiste Yoh Asakura- dijo de forma fría, haciendo q a todos les salieran gotas de nerviosismo ( q pasa tiene q mantener su reputación).

Yoh se acerco a su esposa y a su hijo a les dio un abrazo a los dos juntos- cuídate por favor- susurro la itako solo para q el escuchara (lo ven ).

- si lo are no te preocupes- dijo separándose y mirándola tiernamente.

- daya ttata dada- balbuceo llamando la atención de su papa.

- si no te preocupes Hana- dijo como si hubiera entendido lo q le quería decir el pequeño.

-Yoh ya es tarde tienes q entrar- dijo Anna viendo como le desordenaba los cabellos al pequeño bebe.

- si, tengo q entrar, nos veremos después del combate- dijo Yoh separándose de el grupo, dirigiéndose a la entrada del estadio hasta q la voz de la itako lo detuvo haciendo q se girara y todos fijaran su mirada en ella- recuerda la promesa- dijo dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, q dejo a mas de uno O.O?.

- no lo olvidare- dijo entrando en el estadio, escuchando los gritos de animo de sus amigos a sus espaldas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya dentro del estadio se encontraba Hao, quien observo a Anna y a los de más acomodarse en sus lugares, luego fijo la mirada en el pequeño Hana y sonrió con malicia- ya veras Annita, esto no terminara hoy- dijo en su mente observando la mirada de odio q ella le lazaba.

- hasta q te apareces, pensé q te habías resignado y huido- dijo Hao a su hermano q se encontraba sus espaldas.

- deja de decir tonterías- dijo Yoh serio.

- muy mal Yoh, si me siguieras tu y tu familia vivirían tranquilos a mi servicio en el mundo q quiero construir- dijo encarando a su hermano q tenia una mirada seria muy rara en el.

Yoh volteo y miro por un momento a Anna y Hana, luego volvió a mirara a Hao- deja de decir tonterías, un mundo sin humanos es absurdo Hao, por q no lo entiendes de una vez- dijo Yoh.

- lo q es absurdo q seres como ellos existan, este mundo nada mas debe tener shamanes fuertes, de lo contrario deben desaparecer, o si no este bello planeta desaparecerá, por el descuido de esos seres tan repugnantes- dijo, haciendo q apareciera una pequeña llama en su mano.

- eso si es absurdo Hao nosotros también somos humanos, estarías matando a los tuyos- dijo Yoh un poco alterado.

- como te atreves a decir q yo soy uno de ellos- contesto Hao, lanzando la llama hacia Yoh q le rozo la mejilla, causando una leve quemadura, el no se inmuto ante la acción de su hermano.

- veo q nada mas podemos resolver esto de una sola manera- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- hasta q dices algo coherente- dijo haciendo q el espíritu del fuego apareciera a sus espaldas.

En las gradas Anna atrajo al pequeño Hana contra si quien tan bien se apego a su madre- Yoh ten cuidado- pensó la itako al ver q la pelea iba a empezar.

- estamos en el combate final donde el ganador será coronado como shaman king, los finalistas son Yoh Asakura, y Hao Asakura, no hay reglas a seguir, bien comiencen- dijo Silver para dar inicio al combate.

- Amidamaru concédeme tu alma- dijo Yoh haciendo la posesión de objetos- posesiona la espada sagrada- concluyo uniendo la espada para q apareciera su enorme espada, pero este la redujo a su forma pequeña.

- ja, espíritu del fuego- dijo Hao extendiendo su mano haciendo aparecer su espada de fuego.

Yoh fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, embistió a Hao con la espada, pero este lo detuvo con mucha facilidad- vaya has aumentado tus poderes considerablemente, pero no te será suficiente- dijo dándole un golpe en el estomago q lo hizo a Yoh retroceder.

- esto no a empezado Hao no te dejare ganar, tengo muchos motivos para no perder, y mucha gente q a puesto toda su fe en mi y no voy a decepcionarlos- dijo Yoh incorporándose y poniéndose en guardia.

- q diminuto eres, voy a disfrutar mucha al ver las caras de todos cuando te haga pedazos- dijo atacando a Yoh con su espada quien lo detuvo con facilidad al igual q Hao lo había echo antes, Hao al ver eso sonrió un poco y con un movimiento rápido aparto la espada de Yoh para encajársela en el abdomen, pero Yoh se percato a tiempo y logro esquivarlo, pero no salio ileso, Hao le había echo un raspón profundo en las costillas- valla me impresionas hermanito tus poderes y habilidades han aumentado mucho, eso son los resultados de los entrenamientos de Anna, como me gustaría q me entrenara- dijo divertidos viendo la cara de rencor de su hermanito.

- eres un canaya- dijo Yoh apretándose la herida, para detener la hemorragia.

- pero ambos sabemos q estos no son tus verdaderos poderes, antes de matarte me gustaría verlo así q empieza a pelear enserio- dijo corriendo hacia el y darle una patada pero Yoh la logro detener y darle un buen golpe en la cara- valla hasta q te lo tomas enserio así me gusta- dijo empezado una serie de ataque.

- cállate dijo Yoh defendiéndose, para pasar a modo ataque donde le pudo hacer una herida en el brazo.

- estas despertando tus poderes así me gusta- dijo Hao para continuar el combate.

El combate había trascurrido por mas o menos media hora, Yoh tenia muchas heridas en el cuerpo y se veía muy cansado, lo cual angustio a Anna, pero lo ocultaba confiaba en el, en la promesa q le hizo la noche anterior, mientras Hao también tenia heridas profundas no tanto como Yoh, pero el no se veía para nada cansado a diferencia de su gemelo, los dos shamanes ya tenían la parte superior de sus ropas destrozado, por el intenso combate (¬).

- sabes Yoh ya me estoy cansando de esperar tus poderes así q por q no te motivamos- dijo Hao mientras mantenía la espada presionada contra la de Yoh.

- a que te refieres q estas planeado infeliz- dijo Yoh confundido, pero Hao formo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo a Yoh este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y le dio directamente estrellándolo contra la pared de la arena.

- amo Yoh se encuentra bien- pregunto Amidamaru desde la espada

- si no te preocupes- dijo tratando de levantarse pero le era imposible.

YOH- grito Anna poniéndose de pie, ese ataque fue directo de una distancia muy corta, el daño debió ser muy fuerte y al ver q no se levantaba fue peor, abrazo a su pequeño quien había escondido su cara en el pecho de su mama al ver a su papa caer.

- dadadda- dijo el pequeño en forma para llamar a su mama, esta lo miro, Hana le empezó a señalar a Yoh.

- no Hana no podemos ir con tu papa, confía en el- dijo abrazándolo de forma sobre protectora, este también abrazo a su mama por el cuello- tranquilo todo estará bien, pronto estarás en los brazos de tu papa- dijo tratando de calmar al pequeño.

- señorita Anna- susurro Tamao conmovida por la actitud de la itako con Hana.

- vamos Yoh levántate no te dejes- grito Horo.

- no, esta muy cansado, dudo q se levante-dijo Lizerg con las esperanzas pedidas.

- no digas estupideces- grito la itako fulminando al ingles con la mirada- Yoh no perderá pase lo q pase el ganara- dijo Anna muy segura.

Este comentario lo escucho Hao (como no se), y le dio una pequeña idea,- valla Anna confía mucho en ti no es así- dijo con malicia-Yoh tengo una pregunta, eres lo suficiente mente hábil para proteger a tu familia en esas condiciones- dijo desapareciendo su espada para dar paso al espíritu del fuego.

- de q estas hablando Hao (duhhh ¬¬)- dijo Yoh levantándose con dificultad, su posesión estaba muy baja, en eso le vino una idea de lo q Hao quería hacer- no Hao no te atrevas a hacerlo- dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie completamente, pero estaba muy débil.

- pues trata de evitarlo- dijo con malicia, en eso el espíritu de fuego empezó a hacer una bola de fuego con su mano.

- Hao esto es entre tú y yo no los metas a ellos- dijo Yoh desesperado.

- espíritu del fuego jaajajajaj - rió Hao en eso el espíritu de fuego lanzo la gran bola de fuego.

Todos quedaron impresionados con el acto de Hao, tanto q no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, Anna al ver la bola dirigirse a ellos, se puso de inmediato de espalda para proteger al bebe, sentía como e la temperatura aumentaba considerablemente, espero el sofocante dolor en su espalda, pero este no llego, cuando por fin decidió abrir los ojos se que impresionada con lo q vio.

YOH- grito Anna al ver a su esposo.

Yoh había echo crecer considerablemente su posesión, estaba reteniendo con mucho esfuerzo la gran llamarada, al final pudo sacar fuerza dios sabrá donde y mandar la a los cielos, después callo de rodillas, con la mirada sombría. Por lo cerca q estuvo de las llamas parte de su ropa y piel sufrieron quemaduras, Hao lo contemplo divertido, hasta noto un poder espiritual muy poderoso q provenía de Yoh, y un aura negra que lo rodeaba.

- HAO, nunca te perdonara q hallas tratado de hacerle daño a mi familia, NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE- grito Yoh furioso

- ahora vas a pelear enserio- dijo Hao divertido, pero su expresión cambio al ver a Yoh aproximarse a el con gran velocidad, como podía hacerlo, si antes apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- espíritu del fuego ataca- grito Hao, este empezó a hacer ataques de fuego contra Yoh lo cual los detenía o esquivaba, Hao estaba impresionado, el poder espiritual de Yoh había aumentado demasiado, sabia que no estaba peleando con todo su poder, pero no sabia q su hermano tuviera poderes tan altos.

Yoh lanzo un ataque al espíritu de fuego cortándole el brazo- me las vas a pagar Hao- grito Yoh envuelto en un aura negra.

- pero q diablos- dijo Hao al ver como Yoh se aproximaba con gran velocidad a el.

En un movimiento rápido logro esquivar los ataques de su gemelo pero este no cesaba al parecer no se iba detener hasta verlo caer.

Por primera vez en su vida a Hao le invadió un sentimiento q nunca había experimentado, sentía temor hacia su gemelo, esquivo con mucha dificultas el ultimo ataque de su hermano.

En las gradas todos observaban atónitos a Yoh en especial Anna nunca lo había visto tan enojado como en esos momentos- Yoh- se le escapo un susurro.

- notaron como aumento su poder espiritual- dijo Lizerg impresionado.

- si no sabia q Yoh tuviera esos poderes- dijo Manta igual de impresionado.

- valla Hao cometió un gran error al atacar a Anna y a Hana, ahora no creo q gane, no tiene oportunidad si Yoh continua así- dijo Len mirando como a Hao le estaba costando defenderse de los ataques.

- señorita Anna, ahora el joven Yoh ganara- dijo Tamao dirigiéndose a la itako.

- no ese no es Yoh, ese no es mi Yoh- dijo Anna con los ojos muy abiertos.

- pero q esta diciendo doña Anna- pregunto Ryu, confundido.

- doña Anna tiene razón, ese no es el Yoh q conocemos- dijo un hombre rubio muy alto.

- FAUSTO DE DONDE SALISTE- gritaron todos impresionados por la aparición del shaman de la necromancia, junto con su esposa.

-como pensaron q me perdería el encuentro final- dijo sonriendo- pero Yoh se debe calmar, ese no es el- dijo poniendo mirada seria y viendo a la itako q parecía estar shock.

- pero no vez q Hao apenas puede defenderse como puedes decir q se tiene q calamar- pregunto Lizerg alterado.

- por q si Yoh derrota a Hao en ese estado perderá su esencia- dijo serio.

- QUE- dijeron todos impresionados.

- Yoh esta peleando con sed de venganza, si en dado caso el derrota a Hao, su esencia desaparecerá, no es así doña Anna- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la sacerdotisa, al igual q los demás presentes

Anna no respondió, solo le entrego a Hana a Tamao y corrió hacia las barandas, se apoyo de ellas, no podía creer esa mirada de Yoh estaba echo una furia, estaba atacando a Hao con todo su poder , ni siquiera sabia q tenia esos poderes, seguía atacando a Hao sin retroceder un milímetro sin importarle sus heridas nada, esa no era la mirada de tranquilidad q tenia siempre, esa mirada estaba sedienta de sangre, era como la de Hao cuando disfrutaba matar a las personas, ese no era su Yoh.

Yoh estaba fuera de control- te voy a matar Hao lo juro te voy a matar- grito sin detener sus ataques, Hao realizo la posesión de la espada y empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

La pelea estaba muy pareja pero en un momento Yoh le logro acertar una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar y parar contra el piso, cuando Hao se intento reincorporar Yoh le puso la espada en el cuello, Hao esta mas q impresionada, había jugado con fuego y estaba apunto de quemarse- prepárate, a conocer el infierno- dijo Yoh preparándose para el golpe final hasta q un grito lo hizo detenerse.

- Yoh detente- grito la itako, al ver el estado de su esposo- ese no eres tu por favor no hagas algo de lo q te vallas a arrepentir- dijo Anna con los ojos cristalinos.

- Annita- susurro, hay fue q reacciono, se miro a si mismo luego miro a Hao, como pudo perder el control así estaba siendo igual q Hao, aparto la espada del cuello de Hao para luego mirar a Anna- discúlpame Anna, no quise- pero callo al sentir un gran dolor punzante en su hombro.

-YOHHHHHHHH- gritaron todos desesperados, en especial Anna. Quien miro atónita como Hao le incrustaba la espada en el hombro izquierdo a Yoh.

Yoh callo al piso poniendo su mano en el hombro retorciéndose del dolor- debiste acabarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad Yoh- dijo con malicia dándole una patada muy fuerte en el estomago, haciendo q rodara una gran distancia por el impacto.

- gracias Annita por salvarme- dijo con malicia mirando a la itako quien lo miraba con mucho odio.

- eres un desgraciado déjalo en paz- grito la itako apunto de entrar a la arena pero se detuvo, sabia q si lo hacia Yoh seria descalificado- Yoh lo siento- dijo con culpabilidad Yoh esta así por su culpa, pero sabia q si Yoh acababa en ese estado con Hao se sentiría mal, no soportaría verlo triste, y mucho menos Hana.

- no te preocupes Anna- dijo Yoh levantándose con dificulta- hiciste lo correcto, si no me hubieras hecho reaccionar, me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Y yoh- susurro impresionada, luego le dedico una sonría la cual el respondió

- si ya déjense de tonterías te voy a acabar Yoh, ya me arte de jugar contigo- dijo Hao concentrando su poder para dar el golpe final.

Yoh vio eso y miro a Anna, y luego a Hana en los brazos de Tamao- lo siento Hao pero yo no puedo morir- dijo el también concentrando su poder espiritual.

- ah si, vete en las condiciones q estas apenas puedes mantenerte de pie, la única oportunidad q tenias de acabarme la desperdiciaste, ríndete y acepta tu destino de una vez, q es morir en mis manos- dijo incrementando sus poderes apareciendo una aura roja alrededor de el.

- no Hao ese no es mi destino, mi destino es estar con mis amigos, familia, ver crecer a mi hijo y los futuros q tendremos Annita y yo (ese comentario por cierto hizo sonrojar a Anna), por eso no voy a morir todavía no me toca- dijo Yoh de pie formándosele una aura igual q la q tenia Hao pero azul.

Todos miraban impresionados el gran poder q tenían los gemelos Asakura, algo era seguro el q el estuviera en pie después de este ataque seria el vencedor, Anna miraba impresionada a su esposo, apretó con fuerza su rosario rogando q Yoh saliera vencedor, ya q los ponderes eran muy parejo se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Hana miraba impresionado a su papa no entendía mucho por q era solo un bebe, pero sabia q su papa estaba en peligro, empezó a moverse con desesperación en los brazos de Tamao Quería ir con su papa quería estar en sus brazos, no queria q los dejara solo su mama y a el.

- q te pasa Hana- pregunto Tamao al ver al inquieto niño.

- tata dadt tata – balbuceaba el pequeño de tres meses, tratando de liberarse.

- señorita Anna- grito Tamao al ver q no podía tranquilizar al bebe.

Pero esta sabia q le pasaba a Hana, le dirigió una mirada acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa a Hana, quien la entendió, esa mirada q tenia su mama cuando estaba segura de las cosas, cuando sabia q todo iba a salir bien se quedo quieto, en ese instante, escucho una voz en su cabeza esa voz era la de su papa.

- tranquilo Hana todo va a estar bien- dijo Yoh en su mente al percatarse de la inquietud de su hijo, sabia q lo iba a escuchar por el vinculo q compartían.

- bien Yoh estas listo para morir- grito Hao con su poder al máximo.

- eso lo veremos Hao- respondió aumentado de igual manera q Hao, en ese momento en cielo se oscureció mucho todos estaban impresionados, por la gran poder q se percibía en el ambiente.

- estas listo Amidamaru- dijo Yoh a su espíritu acompañante.

- siempre cuando lo necesite amo- dijo muy seguro el espíritu acompañante.

- bien este será el golpe final- dijo Yoh concentrando todo su poder, sueños y esperanza en ese ataque.

- bien Yoh preparado- grito Hao también preparándose para atacar.

- siempre- grito, en eso los dos lanzaron con todas sus fuerza sus ataques, los cuales chocaron con mucha fuerza, los dos shamanes hacían esfuerzos sobre naturales para mantener el ataque ya el mínimo descuido estarían muertos, pero por desgracia Yoh estaba en peores condiciones, le costaba mas q a Hao.

- vamos hermanito ríndete, estas demasiado débil- dijo Hao al ver como Yoh apoyaba su rodilla del suelo.

- no yo no puedo, no puedo rendirme, pero estoy tan débil no resitire mucho- dijo cerrando los ojos con frustración, tratando de mantener su ataque.

- Yoh no te rindas tu puedes- grito Horo para alentarlo.

- don Yoh haga su mega esfuerzo- grito Ryu.

- vamo cuate- esta vez fue chocolove.

- derrota a ese desgraciado- grito Lizerg.

- tu puedes- grito manta.

- YOH- esta vez fue Anna y así sucesivamente todos los q estaba de parte de Yoh lo alentaba para q no se rindiera.

- si, lo voy lograr, Hana, Anna, muchachos lo voy a lograr, por ustedes, por todos los q confían en mi, no me puedo rendir- grito Yoh poniéndose de pies con mucho esfuerzo, dando un gran grito q aumento mucho su ataque lo cual dejo a Hao impresionado ahora Yoh esta tomando la delantera.

- Lo va a lograr- grito Tamao emocionada, de golpe hubo una gran luz cegador q obligo a todos a cerrar los ojos, seguida de una explosión q no dejaba ver la arena.

Todos miraron el humo q salía de la arena, no se podía ver quien había ganado, todos esperaban a q anunciaran el resultado, la tensión era tan fuerte q se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- Yoh por favor- suplico Anna con desesperación.

- dadada- dijo Hana con desesperación buscando a su papa entre el humo

En eso el humo se empezó a disipar, viendo un gran oyó en donde habia sido la explosión, en eso escucharon algo q dejaron a todos en shock, el anuncio del ganador.

- el ganador es Asakura Yoh- grito Silver.

En eso se termino de disipar el humo y se pudo ver a Yoh parado como estatua, con heridas peores, pero no había rastro de Hao, lo había echo polvo, no lo saben, pero los q les importaba era q Yoh había ganado, todos estaban celebrando la victoria, pero vieron q Yoh no se movía lo cual dejo a todos asustados y mas cuando lo vieron caer para adelante.

- YOhhhhhhhhhhh- gritaron todos sus amigos.

Yoh no escuchaba nada no sabia si había ganado o perdido, no sabia si estaba vivo o muerto, lo q supo es q su cuerpo no soporto mas y empezó a caer hacia adelante, escucho los gritos de sus amigos pero los escucho muy lejos, cuando espero el golpe contra el duro suelo este nunca llego, lo q sintió fue unos calidos brazos q detuvieron su caída, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quien era, y escuchar su hermosa voz era mas q suficiente para estar seguro.

- Yoh, yoh respóndeme por favor- dijo la itako moviendo delicadamente para no lastimarlo mas de lo q estaba.

- A a n….nnita, e…eres tu- dijo Yoh muy débil.

- si soy yo tonto lo lograste- dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho.

- si….te..lo.pro..meti….no..es…asi- dijo abrazándola por la cintura, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su joven esposa - y.. tu …u.tam..bi…bien..cumpliste…tu…pro..me..e…sa- dijo débilmente.

- si te prometí q te daría un gran abrazo, al finalizar el combate- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza y apegándolo mas a el.

- si…i don…de esta…Han..na- pregunto.

- aquí esta joven Yoh- dijo la peli rosa acercándose con el resto del grupo quien lo felicitaban por su victoria, todos en el estadios celebraban la victoria de el nuevo shaman king.

-bien echo Yoh lo lograste- dijo Lizerg emocionado.

-valla no creí q un debilucho como tu llegara tan lejos- adivinen quien fue.

- si tan debilucho q te derroto- dijo Len con malicia.

- cállate picudito- dijo Horo para así empezar una de sus peleas.

Anna acomodo a Yoh para q estuviera semi sentado, y pudiera recibir a Hana.

- Dadadadad- grito Hana casi saltando de los brazos de Tamao para caer en el regazo de Yoh.

- mi ….pe..q..ue..ño… cam…pe.on..- dijo abriendo la con dificultad los ojos para ver su pequeño.

Hana, abrazo a su papa tubo miedo de q le pasara algo, pero todo había pasado, Yoh le acariciaba la espalda y su rubio cabello al pequeño quien no se apegaba mas a el, Anna contemplaba feliz a su esposo y su hijo, pero esa felicidad cambio por angustia.

Yoh empezó a toser sangre, y a temblar, Tamao le quito al bebe ( quien protesto por cierto), Yoh empezó a estremecerse de dolor hasta ahora es q las consecuencia de la batalla daban la cara, Anna lo apego mas a el.

- llamen a un doctor- grito Lizerg al ver el estado de su amigo ( donde esta Fausto ¿?).

- Yoh, yoh resiste por favor- dijo desesperada a ver como las heridas de Yoh empezaban a sangrar, sin control.

- A…an..na… ten…go….. m..uuc..cho sueño- dijo con pesadez empezando a cerrar los ojos.

- no Yoh no te duermas, hagas lo q hagas no te duermas- dijo al borde de lagrimas Yoh estaba mal si no era atendido rápido podía morir.

Pero Yoh había cerrado los ojos ya no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, ni los brazos de su esposa, si los llamados de sus pequeño hijo, solo era rodea por las tinieblas.

Continuara………………

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2 q les pareció acaso Yoh morirá después de tanto esfuerzo, q paso con Hao abra sido derrotado, tendrán q esperar hasta los siguientes capi déjenme reviews, nos vemos.


	3. Felisidad y angustia

Capitulo 3

Felicidad y angustia

Después del duro combate llevaron de inmediato a Yoh a ser atendido, nada más y menos q por Fausto por petición de una Anna muy angustiada.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 2 horas desde q Fausto entro a la habitación con Yoh, todavía no tenían noticias lo cual tenia preocupados a todos .

- hay por q se tarda tanto- dijo Horo Horo golpeando la pared.

- no lo se, pero espero q nos de noticias pronto- dijo Len con su indiferencia acostumbrada.

- si, la verdad lleva mucho tiempo, abra pasado algo de gravedad?- pregunto Lizerg, causando q a la rubia le diera un escalofríos, atrayendo al durmiente bebe mas hacia ella, q después de mucho esfuerzo lo logro dormir para mantenerlo algo tranquilo ( vaya q fue una batalla ).

- no diga eso joven, el joven Yoh estará bien- dijo la rosa tratando de mantener las esperanzas

-_Yoh tienes q estar bien me lo prometiste, yo se q podrás con esto, no me falles-prenso Anna con preocupación._

Después de una hora mas de silencio la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Fausto q no traía buena cara q digamos. Fausto miro a la itako quien le devolvió la mirada.

- necesito hablar con usted- dijo con seriedad- pero no creo q sea buena idea q Hana entre- dijo mirando a Anna q se dirigía a la habitación con el bebe dormido placidamente en los brazos de su madre.

- por q dices eso? es su padre y necesita verlo- dijo con seriedad dándole la espalda a todos

- pero crees q sea conveniente q despierte y vea esa imagen- dijo Len tratando de hacer reaccionar a la itako.

- ellos tiene razón señorita Anna. Si me permite yo lo puedo cuidarlo- dijo la rosada

- en mi opinión deberías esperar q Yoh despierte- dijo Manta dirigiéndose a Anna

Anna miro un momento a su hijo y lo abrazo con ternura- espérame aquí pequeño voy a ver a tu papa, pronto lo veras tu ya veras q el estará bien- luego dirigirse a Tamao- cuídalo si tienes algún problema llámame- dijo entregándoselo, para dirigirse a la habitación

- q será q le tiene q decir Fausto, y en privado?- pregunto el ainu.

- no lo sabemos, pero espero q don Yoh se encuentre bien- dijo preocupado el shaman de la espada de madera.

Adentro de la habitación Anna miro con preocupación al verlo en ese estado su cuerpo estaba cubiertos de vendas, el brazo izquierdo, el torso el abdomen, estaba en un estado deprimente. Se acerco con lentitud bajo la atenta mirada del shaman alemán, ella se sentó en la cama junto a el y le quito unos mechones del rostro, para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

- aquí estoy Yoh- susurro con suavidad para darle a entender q estaba a su lado aun q no sabia si la podía escucharla.

- bien doña Anna, lo q le tengo q decir no es nada bueno espero q este preparada- dijo Fausto tomando fuerzas.

- ve al grano no tienes q darle rodeos a algo como esto, como esta Yoh ¿?- dijo con molestia no le gustaba q dieran tanto rodeos a asuntos tan serios.

- bueno digamos q en su condición física esta estable- dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar fuerzas- pero de su estado metal y espiritual no puedo decir lo mismo- dijo Fausto esperando la reacción de la rubia.

- que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto sujetando una de las manos de su esposo para llevarla a su pecho.

- q su cuerpo esta aquí pero su mente y su alma están en el limbo- dijo viendo como la rubia se volteaba con violencia a verlo impresionada.

- como ¿? – dijo atónita

- en el combate Yoh no solo perdió energía corporal, si no también uso energía vital, usted sabe lo q significa, sabia q con la poca energía q le quedaba no lo lograría por esa razón deduzco q uso su única opción, a causa de eso Yoh esta ahora vagando entre la vida y la muerte- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación sabia q ella necesitaba estar a solas con su esposo en estos momentos tan duros, pero la voz de Anna lo detuvo.

- no hay algo q pueda hacer?- dijo ya con las inevitables lagrimas q recorrían su rostro

- usted como itako sabes q no se puede- dijo mirándola con tristeza- todo depende de el – finalizo dejando la habitación.

- eres un tonto- dijo casi en su susurro- sabias q esto podía pasar si hacías eso no es verdad? Te dije q no me importaba si te convertías en el rey shaman- dijo mirándolo con rabia- solo quería q regresaras y q viviéramos como una familia normal- dijo apretando los puños con fuerza

-y aun así lo hiciste- dijo ya con los inevitables sollozos- eres un egoísta, si sabias q era tan peligroso por q ¿? Q acaso no pensaste en Hana el te necesita, yo te necesito, no puedes morir Yoh no puedes tienes q regresar a nuestra lado, me lo prometiste- dijo arrojándose al pecho de su inconciente ex prometido para dejar fluir toda la pena y tristeza q tenia por dentro ante la posibilidad de perder a al hombre q amaba, al padre de su hijo.

_¿Anna?_

_En un lugar oscuro se encontraba una silueta masculina flotando en algo así como el espacio ( es algo así como cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de Hao pero sin el montón de Haos por todos lados¬)._

_¿ Donde estoy?- pregunto el joven con mucha pereza._

_- a ya lo recuerdo, estaba luchado contra Hao, y lo ultimo q recuerdo es q Anna me susurraba algo y los pequeños llamados de Hana- dijo tratando de incorporarse en ese espacio pero le fue completamente inútil._

_- por q no me puedo mover, me siento tan cansado- dijo cerrando los ojos- lo único q quiero es dormir no quiero saber mas- dijo pero algo lo detuvo._

_- te vas a rendir tan fácil?l- pregunto una voz al parecer femenina pero no le era para nada familiar_

_- rendirme de q estas hablando?- pregunto Yoh _

_- vas a dejar todo por lo q luchaste así de fácil?- volvió a preguntar._

_- a que te refiere?- siguió Yoh._

_- a ellos, los seres q amas todo por lo q has luchado junto a esos jóvenes lo vas a echar como si no hubiera significado nada- dijo endureciendo la voz._

_- claro q no quiero hacerlo, pero es q estoy tan agotado no tengo fuerzas- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos._

_- entones las promesas q le hiciste a esa chica fueron puras mentiras- dijo con severidad._

_- q?- dijo Yoh abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- como sabes de eso quien eres?- pregunto buscando a la portadora de la voz._

_- eso no importa, ahora respóndeme, lo único q has hecho es jugar con ella, tan poco significan para ti tu hijo y tu esposa q no pones ni un poco de empeño en regresar- volvió a decir la voz- eso quiere decir q lo único q hiciste es estar jugando con esa jovencita, y tu hijo fue creación de puro deseo, no de amor?- pregunto esperando la reacción de muchacho _

_- CLARO Q NO- grito Yoh recuperando algo de fuerza para reincorporarse en ese espacio q aun seguía flotando( con mucho esfuerzo por cierto perder energía vital es casi como quedar en coma por eso el espíritu de Yoh esta tan cansado y también por q es el camino al mas allá)- yo amo a Anna con todo mi ser, y adoro a mi hijo ellos son lo mejor q me a pasado- dijo con una sonrisa, pero se le notaba el cansancio y q le costaba mantenerse conciente._

_- ya veo- dijo- q sentiste el día q vino al mundo tu hijo?- pregunto la voz de golpe( si q se salio del tema no creen?)_

_- q sentí?- pregunto recordándolo- sentí la mayor felicidad de mi vida no podía creer q tenia en mis brazos a una criatura de nuestra creación de nuestro amor, no hay forma de describir la dicha q sentí en ese momento- dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_- y q sentiste después cuando la viste a ella en ese estado?- volvió a preguntar._

_Yoh cambio su expresión a una tristeza- q sentí en ese momento? No lo se lo único q se q la angustia y la importancia se apoderaron de mi – dijo cerrando los ojos._

Flahs back

(Izumo 3 meses atrás)

En una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión Asakura, se encontraba una pareja acostada en un futon, la joven se le denotaba una gran barriga de embarazo, mientras al joven acariciaba con calma el vientre de su esposa.

- Anna estas bien?- pregunto preocupado al ver la agitada respiración de su esposa, ya tenias ciertas horas así.

- si, solo es el embarazo q me carga así, no es la primera vez q pasa- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Yoh para tranquilizarlo.

- si lo se pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, te vez muy pálida Annita- dijo acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

- si lo se- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposo q estaba acostado de lado hacia ella- y no me llames Annita- dijo escuchando la risa de su esposo, mientras sentía como la abrazaba para atraerla un poco mas hacia el.

Permanecieron otra rato en silencio hasta q un gemido de dolor alerto al shaman- Anna no estas bien q sucede?- dijo incorporadote para ver a su esposa quien tenia pequeñas lagrimas q se le escaparon, junto con una mueca de dolor.

- no puede ser creo q es hora- dijo haciendo esfuerzo para aguantar los dolores.

- es hora?-dijo Yoh impresionado, pero Fausto les había dicho q seria dentro de 1 semana- Amidamaru- dijo llamando a su espíritu acompañante.

- si amo Yoh- dijo el samurai apareciendo.

-trae a mi madre y mi abuela- dijo tratando de reconfortar a la joven abrazándola lo cual ella no dudo en clavarle las uñas en la espalda de su ahora esposo.

- si enseguida- dijo atravesando una de las paredes para cumplir las órdenes de su amo.

Mientras Anna respiraba muy agitada y los gemidos no se hacían esperar, mientras a

Yoh no le gustaba ver a su Annita sufrir así, pero el pensamiento q dentro de poco tendría su hijo en brazos lo emocionaba.

- ya tranquila Annita todo estará bien- dijo dándole un beso en la frente para reconfortarla.

- es fácil para ti, no estas aguantando este dolor- dijo con una sonrisa pero el dolor no se hizo esperar, pero este no fue como los anteriores.

- Annita ¿?- dijo al escuchar el inevitable grito q soltó.

En eso se abre la puerta de la habitación, revelando a una mujer de edad avanzada con lentes, y a otra mas joven de cabello negro y mirada tranquila, también venia un hombre alto de cabellos rubios.

- Fausto?- pregunto Yoh – q haces aquí?.

- bueno tu abuela me pidió q viniera y llegue momentos después de la cena después de q se retiraran- dijo con una sonrisa, pero después cambio a una mirada seria- pero este no es momento para conversar- dijo acercándose a la joven itako q estaba fuerte mente abrazada a su esposo.

- q extraño, se suponía q era en una semana- dijo Keiko la madre de Yoh arrodillándose a un lado del futon.

- si pero eso debe ser por la corta edad- completo la anciana, en eso Anna se apego mas a Yoh.

- el … estará bien verdad… pase lo q pase el tiene q estar..bien- dijo Anna angustiada.

- tranquila Anna- dijo Yoh abrazándola con mas firmeza- todo saldrá bien ya lo veras- dijo Yoh tratando de reconfortarla.

- Yoh te tengo q pedir q salgas de la habitación- dijo Fausto dirigiéndose al shaman.

- qq, pero yo quiero estar con ella- dijo angustiado, no quería separarse de ella.

- tienes q salir y punto Yoh – dijo la anciana con severidad.

- pero abuela- trato de protestar.

-hijo entiende, cualquier cosa te buscare-dijo Keiko mirando a su hijo.

-mama pero es q..- pero no pudo continuar por q Anna lo interrumpió.

- Yoh no te preocupes yo estaré bien- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo ( no creen q Anna esta sonriendo mucho?XD), Yoh la miro por un momento para luego devolvérsela.

- esta bien, pero solo por q tu me lo pides- dijo separándose del abrazo con cuidado, le deposito un beso en los labios, lo cual la rubia se sonrojo mucho no le gustaba muestras de cariño frente tanto publico y menos en frente de su sensei, pero no protesto por esta vez. Yoh se separo de ella para salir de la habitación.

Había pasado aproximadamente 2 horas desde q Yoh dejo la habitación y aun no tenia noticias lo cual lo tenia muy nervioso.

- cálmate Yoh- dijo su abuelo al verlo caminar de un lado al otro sin parar.

- no pudo evitarlo, estoy muy preocupado- dijo sin detenerse.

- no se preocupe joven Yoh como dice usted ya vera q todo saldrá bien- dijo Tamao sonriéndole sonrojada

- todo saldrá bien- repitió en un susurro para mirar, hacia donde estaba su habitación.

En la habitación todos estaban esperando el momento, Keiko le limpiaba el rostro sudado de la joven, mientras ella jadeaba de cansancio bajo la misma mirada.

- ya falta muy poco Anna- le dijo Fausto con seriedad.

- si lo se confió en ti y has lo q te pedí- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada cansada.

- si – dijo con seriedad- pero Yoh?.

- el estará bien se q podrá, confió en el - dijo cerrando los ojos por otra contracción q no se hizo esperar

- Anna no te precipites- dijo Keiko para tratar de calmar a la futura madre.

- pero hay q estar prevenidos- dijo la anciana mirando a su aprendiz con seriedad.

- no se preocupen por mi solo quiero q el este bien- dijo aguantando una contracción.

- es tu decisión- dijo finalizando Fausto.

Pasaron como una hora mas y Anna se veía mal, estaba mas pálida y las contracciones aumentaban a cada minuto mas.

- Anna estas bien- pregunto Keiko limpiándole el sudor de su frente, eso le hizo recordar a Keiko cuando dio luz a sus 2 hijos.

- Yoh. Quiero ver a Yoh- dijo con respiración agitada y débil.

Los tres adultos se miraron y asintieron, la madre de Yoh salio de la habitación y al poco tiempo entro con su hijo, quien al ver su Annita corrió sin dudarlo hacia ella.

- Annita aquí estoy- dijo tomando la mano q ella le había extendido desde q entro.

- si ya veo tonto, no soy ciega- dijo causando una risa entre los dos mientras los demás miraban la escena enternecida de esos dos jóvenes enamorados q estaban por tener a su primogénito.

En eso Anna soltó y grito muy fuerte ya era hora, Anna se había reincorporado un poco lo cual Yoh aprovecho para posarse tras de ella y hacer q se recostar de el y así abrazarla lo cual ella no dudo en aferrarse a sus brazos q la tenían prisionera.

- bien es hora- dijo Fausto- bien Anna sigue estas indicaciones- finalizo fausto mientras llevara a cabo el parto ( jijij no lo describí por q la verdad no me agrada mucho nnU) a los pocos minutos se escucho y llanto infantil lo cual Yoh miraba emocionado al igual q su cansada esposa.

- Annita es hermoso- dijo Yoh fascinado viendo a su hijo q se lo acababan de entregar a Anna pero como estaba tan débil tanto q seguía recostada de Yoh, el la ayudo con el pequeño quien lloraba con mucho fuerza pero, cuando estuvo en los brazos de su madre inmediatamente se detuvo y miro a esas personas q tenia al frente con curiosidad.

- se parece bastante a ti- dijo con una sonrisa de ternura la itako.

- y como lo llamaran- pregunto Keiko viendo a la nueva familia con felicidad.

- Hana- susurro Anna.

- si- dijo Yoh- la unión de nuestros nombres, al igual q el es nuestra unión de ahora en adelante ( hey eso estuvo muy cursi ¬¬)- completo dándole un beso al bebe en la frente- no lo puedo creer es nuestro pequeño Annita esta aquí en nuestros brazos- dijo mirando al pequeño q extendía su bracito hacia la cara de su cansada madre.

- si- dijo ella sonriendo por la palmaditas q le daba Hana en el rostro, no podía creer q esa criatura allá sido de su creación junto con Yoh estaba feliz, la representación de lo q sentían uno por el otro estaba en sus brazos- hola pequeño- dijo tomándole su manita.

- esta hermosa mujer q tienes aquí es tu madre- dijo Yoh dirigiéndose a su hijo- y yo soy tu papa- dijo al igual q Anna tomando su otra manito la cual Hana no dudo en apretarlas se sentía seguro con esas dos personas junto a el, soltó algo así como un balbuceo y una sonrisa mientras se movía inquita sin soltar a sus padres. .

- me alegro mucho por el nuevo descendientes de los Asakuras, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes- dijo Kino con orgullo-ahora entréguenmelo hay q asearlo- dijo tomando al bebe en brazos, Yoh vio como se llevaron a su hijo pera luego ver a su esposa pero se alarmo Anna estaba muy pálida ( mas de lo q estaba si preguntan nn) y su respiración era muy agitada eso no era normal.

- Anna, Annita, q te pasa?- pregunto alarmado.

- Yoh prométeme q pase lo q pase lo cuidaras a Hana y lo protegerás- dijo con voz débil.

- q por q dices los dos juntos criaremos a Hana Annita- dijo imaginándose lo peor por la actitud de la itako.

- solo prométemelo- dijo con mirada suplicante.

- si te lo prometo- dijo con angustia q le pasaba a Anna.

- gracias, se q serás un buen padre cuídalo, y recuerda q te amo y también dile a Hana q a el también lo amo ya q no creo q pueda hacerlo personalmente- finalizo antes de caer inconciente.

- Anna anna despierta, Fausto q sucede tienes q hacer algo- dijo Yoh alarmado

- su respiración esta muy lenta y su pulso muy bajo- dijo Fausto tomándole el pulso a Anna.

- fausto por favor no dejes q se valla, NO QUIERO PERDERLA, no ahora- dijo muy alarmado.

- Yoh si estas aquí y así de alterado no pudo hacer nada así q sal de la habitación yo are lo q puedo te lo prometo, no dejare q se valla así de fácil- dijo fausto al ver la shaman tan fuera de si.

Yoh se calmo un poco soltó con cuidado a su esposa y se dirigió a la puerta no le agradaba alejarse de ella pero Fausto tenia razón el solo estorbaría. Cuando estaba apunto de salir le dio una ultima mirada a Anna- tu eres fuerte y le podrás decir personalmente a Hana q lo amas lo se- susurro antes de salir.

Afuera todos miraban con tristeza ( vermo como vuelan los chismes no creen), Yoh los ignoro a todos y se dirigió a la habitación q estaba su bebe, hay encontró a Tamao vistiéndolo, al ver a Yoh se lo entrego en brazos, quien lo tomo como si fuera cristal a punto de partirse.

- felicidades joven Yoh- dijo Tamao con una sonrisa pero se borro al ver la expresión de Yoh- sucede algo?- pregunto incrédula.

- Anna- fue lo único q dijo, la rosa entendió de inmediato lo dejo solo en la habitación entendía q por lo q estaba pasando.

Yoh miro a su hijo con tristeza pero con ternura- no ella no nos va a dejar verdad Hana ella tiene q vivir con nosotros, ella es fuerte lo lograra verdad?- pregunto como si el bebe le fuera a responder, pero para su sorpresa Hana le sonrió su mima sonrisa y le acaricio el rostro a su padre.

- tu crees lo mismo verdad- dijo para dejar fluir una lagrima sabia q ella lo lograría su bebe se lo estaba confirmando y confiaba en eso.

Fin flash back

_-Al poco tiempo Tamao llego llorando, en ese momento me imagine lo peor, pero cuando la vi. hay sentada sobre el futon toda esa angustia q sentí cambia por pura felicidad no pude contenerme y me arroje a ella, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas- dijo Yoh sonriendo._

_- tu creías q ella lo lograría?- pregunto la voz._

_- si por q al igual q ella confía en mi, yo confió en ella, y también Hana en ese momento me lo transmitió sabia q ella lo lograría- dijo poniéndose en la posición inicial q estaba cuando oyó por primera vez la voz_

_- pero ella por lo visto no estaba segura o incluso ella sabia lo q pasaría si te hizo prometer q cuidarías a tu hijo- dijo la voz haciendo q Yoh pensara un momento._

_- q Anna lo sabia ¿?- podía ser posible q Anna supiera q podía morir y no me dijo nada._

_- y si en esa ocasión ella no lo hubiera logrado tu amaras a tu hijo como lo amas ahora? Pregunto _

_- claro q si- dijo con seguridad pero casi inaudible las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando otra vez- aunque eso se hubiera significado perder a Anna, el es parte de mi y de ella, y es la representación del amor a nos une- dijo con tranquilidad recordando el día en q su pequeño nació, el día mas feliz de su vida pero también el mas angustiante- además yo se lo prometí- dijo cerrando los ojos para hundirse nuevamente en la oscuridad las fuerzas se le habían agotado nuevamente._

Continuara………………

Hola q tal si ya regrese de USA jijiji bueno me alegra retomar mi fic ya extrañaba escribir y quede bastante satisfecha con este capi q digamos pero los q tienen la ultima palabra son ustedes.

Bueno quiero aclararle q Yoh esta en algo así como el limbo, y esa voz lo trata de hacer reaccionar para q regrese pero como perdió gran parte de su energía el piensa q no puede lo cual se esta rindiendo ante la oscuridad y por eso lo hace recordar esos momentos para motivarlo, no creerán q iba a dejar a Anna viuda y a Hana si padre ( no soy tan cruel) q si Anna sabia si podía tener complicaciones en el parto será mas adelante jajja ,pero creo q quedo claro ustedes no?

Bueno me despido y déjenme review para ver si es verdad q extrañaron mi fic jijiji los espero ansiosa chaoooooooooo.


	4. Felicidad y angustia Part II

Capitulo 4

Felicidad y angustia Part II

_-oye oye despierta, vamos despierta- dijo con insistencia aquella voz._

_- uhhh- fue lo único q dijo Yoh medio dormido._

_- no te duermas, vamos sigue contándome de ellos- dijo tratando de hacer reaccionar al Joven._

_- q mas quieres q te diga???- pregunto medio reaccionando._

_- no se otro momento inolvidable- le respondió._

_- otro momento inolvidable- dijo buscando en su mente tenia tantos q no sabia cual hasta q le llego cierto momento q también fue uno de sus momentos mas felices pero mas angustioso- bueno, esta uno q nunca podré olvidar- dijo _

_- de acuerdo cuéntame- dijo esperando ansiosa la historia._

_- bueno fue………………………_

Flash back

Ya había pasado aproximadamente 3 semanas desde q decidieron unir sus vidas, Yoh no podía estar mas feliz, estaba casado con la mujer q amaba y era feliz, claro pero esa felicidad cambio hace unos días por un sentimiento de preocupación, la itako esta con constantes malestares, y mas de una vez casi termina en el piso si no es q el corrió y la sujeto antes q ocurriera el impacto, eso no era todo últimamente estaba muy distanciada de él, además siempre estaba con esa cara de tristeza q aunque lo demás no lo notaban el si lo hacia el joven Asakura estaba desesperado.

Yoh estaba bajo un árbol pensando en el posible problema q tuviera su ahora esposa, no sabia q hacer con ella, y eso lo estaba matando de la impotencia.

- Anna- suspiro cerrando los ojos, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, desde como las 2 estaba bajo el árbol, y la itako en la sala viendo televisión- q te sucede Annita será q ya no me amas y te arrepentiste- se pregunto con tristeza- no eso es imposible, yo se q ella me ama, lo q le sucede es otra cosa q no me quiere decir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-Yoh- llama acercándose la joven.

- si q sucede???- pregunto levantándose para quedar frente a ella.

- solo te venia a avisar q voy a salir por un momento- dijo con su típico tono frió

- qqqq??? Anna pero ya casi anochece no puedes hacerlo mañana, no mejor déjame acompañarte- dijo el joven mirándola con preocupación.

- no así esta bien te prometo q no tardare mucho- dijo ella dándole la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

- pero Anna- dijo pero ya era tarde la joven itako había salido de la pensión, Yoh suspiro resignado.

No le quedo de otra q entrar a la pensión y esperara q Anna regresara, pero para matar el tiempo decidió preparar una comida especial para su esposa haber si así le subía los ánimos.

- si eso haré, te preparare una rica cena a Annita- dijo mas animado dirigiéndose a la cocina para empezar su labor.

Yoh había echo una cena especial para su esposa, puso velas unos platos q tenían para ocasiones especiales, quería q fuera especial para los dos, pero ya eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche y anna no daba rastros de querer aparecer, y para empeorar las cosas estaba cayendo una tormenta muy fuerte.

- Anna donde estas????, espero q estés bien- dijo con preocupación, pero estar hay lamentadose no iba a funcionar de nada- maldición ya no puedo esperar mas voy a buscarla- dijo tomando un impermeable junto con su abrigo para salir a buscarla.

Corrió por todas las calles donde podía estar Anna, pero ningún rastro de ella, eso aumento mas su preocupación.

- Anna donde estas???, maldición- dijo frustrándose de no encontrarla, con temor q le hubiera pasado algo grave.

- ya se, Amidamaru- dijo yoh sacando su tablilla.

- si amo Yoh????- dijo el samurai

- ayúdame a buscar a Anna por favor, entre los 2 cubriremos mas terreno- dijo el joven shaman.

- si como ordené amo yoh, le avisare si la encuentro- dijo elevándose por los aire para empezar con lo q le pidió su amo.

Yoh vio hasta q el samurai desapareciera de su vista y empezó su carrera otra vez buscando mas preocupado q nunca. La buscaba con mas desesperación ya q la tormenta había aumentado y la temperatura disminuido considerablemente, si Anna estaba bajo esta tormenta podría enfermarse de gravedad, ante ese pensamiento aumento esa carrera.

Paso media hora mas y ni rastro de la itako, Yoh ya estaba perdiendo toda la esperanza, pero deicidio continuar un poco mas, hasta q un rayo de esperanza apareció en el momento justo.

- amo yoh- dijo Amidamaru llegando hasta Yoh.

- la encontraste Amida????- pregunto Yoh con esperanza.

- si amo esta en el parque- dijo viendo a su cansado amo.

- bien muchas gracias Amidamaru- dijo corriendo a toda velocidad al parque.

No tardo mucho en llegar, lo recorrió completo hasta q la vio, estaba en ese mismo lago donde habían venido antes de q el se fuera a América, como lo suponía estaba empapada y se podía percibir su temblor, se acerco con rapidez por la espalda y la abrazo.

-Anna, estas bien q alivio - dijo sintio un pequeño sobre salto al momento de abrazarla.

-Y.. yoh- susurro débilmente.

Yoh la volteo con sutileza y sujeto su rostro con sus manos cuando la tenia frente a ella- Anna estas helada, y no dejas de temblar por q hiciste esta estupidez no sabes lo preocupado q me tenias- dijo con desesperación pero ella no le contesto, Yoh noto q su sus ojos estaban hinchados y sintio las calidas lagrimas caer en sus manos.

-. Annita… q sucede por q lloras Anna??? por favor respóndeme- dijo desesperado al ver a su Annita en ese estado.

Anna no respondió esta vez tampoco. Sus cabellos cubrían su rostro y por alguna razón, no lo miraba a los ojos, Yoh estaba al borde de un ataque q le pasaba por q no le respondía.

En eso la itako se separo con brusquedad de el y empezó a correr.

-Anna espera- dijo empezando su carrera tras ella.

-_no Yoh por favor no me sigas_- pensaba la joven rubia corriendo, pero estaba muy cansada así q Yoh no tardaría mucho en alcanzarla eso lo sabia pero no quería enfrentarlo tenia miedo.

- Anna detente por favor, DENTENTE- dijo tomando impulso para poder atraparla con éxito pero por lo resbaloso del césped resbaló así cayendo con sus rodillas a los costados de la joven q estaba tendida en el césped.

Anna empezó a forcejear por lo q Yoh tubo q tomarle las muñecas y ponerlas a la altura de el rostro de la joven- déjame por favor- dijo débilmente

- pero q dices como me pides eso???, mírate en q estado estas- dijo Yoh alterado.

- no vale la pena q sigas a mi lado- dijo ella derramando los ríos de lagrimas q se seguían mezclando con la lluvia.

- ¿pero q tonterías dices anna?, como me dices eso???, si yo vivo es por ti- dijo ya sin control.

- pero hay cosas q nosotros nos elegimos, si no q la vida los elijen por nosotros- dijo dejando su forcejeo para dejar escapar unos sollozos.

- pero q dices anna no entiendo nada???- dijo Yoh un poco mas calmado.

La itako logro soltarse del agarre de su esposo, se reincorporo quedando sentada para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas dejando escapar los sollozos. Yoh quedo impresionado por la actitud de la itako pero le correspondió el abrazo dándole consuelo.

- shhh ya tranquila Annita todo saldrá bien- dijo acariciándole el cabello mojado de su esposa.

-No.. Yoh..e..esto..no.. esta..bien hay.. cosas… q.. no elegimos…la vida .. nos las haces.. tomarlas.. pase lo q pase.. y no se si estoy …preparada para el futuro- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su ex prometido.

- pero q estas diciendo Annita???, te ocurrió algo malo alguien te lastimo respóndeme- dijo Yoh abrazándola mas fuerte, si alguien se había atrevido a lastimarla lo buscaría si era necesario hasta en el núcleo de la tierra pero esa persona pagaría por hacerla sufrir costara lo q costara.

- no, no.. es nada malo.. pero me aterra la … idea de.. perderte por..esta noticia.. no quiero q te.. alejes.. no quiero quedarme sola.. no se si después de esto te quieras quedar conmigo- dijo Anna separándose un poco para poder observar a su esposo.

- no q tonterías dices Anna, yo jamás me alejaría de ti, pase lo q pase te prometí q siempre estaríamos juntos, y enfrentaríamos nuestros problemas juntos- dijo acariciándole el rostro de la itako, ya la lluvia había cesado con eso dándole paso a la luz de la luna.

Yoh..- dijo con una leve sonrisa esa palabras la habían reconfortado mucho.

- ven- dijo levantándose, le extendió la mano para ayudarla- dime q es lo q sucede, te prometo q sea lo sea lo enfrentaremos y saldremos adelante- dijo sujetando sus manos con firmeza entre las suyas.

- bueno…. Yoh.. y..yo.- empezó le era difícil decirlo pero tenia q confiar en el-.. yo estoy embarazada- dijo mirando a su esposo quien tenia una cara de impresión, no respondió lo cual asusto a la itako, soltó sus manos de las de él y empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás lentamente.

Yoh se esperaba de todo menos eso, Anna estaba embarazada, estaba esperando a un hijo suyo, un ser creado de ellos dos, dios q felicidad, se dijo yoh, miro a la itako q se estaba alejando, se acerco rápido y la abrazo.

- no es una broma verdad???- dijo con una sonrisa inconfundible.

- Q..q..q..qqq?- dijo Anna impresionada.

- q si es enserio q estas embarazada???- pregunto otra vez.

- si.. Me entere la semana pasada y…- pero no pudo terminar por q Yoh le había sellado sus labios con los de ella. Anna quedo impresionada, Yoh estaba feliz de un hijo, ella también lo estaba pero su mayor miedo se desvaneció cuando Yoh le dijo esas palabras lo aceptaba quería tener un hijo a pesar de su corta edad, rodeo el cuello de su esposo y correspondió gustoso a ese beso, así estuvieron por un rato pero sus pulmones demandaron oxigeno.

- como pudiste pensar q te dejaría por eso, si me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo Yoh mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa .

- es q como somos muy jóvenes Yoh y no sabia si querrías tomar esa responsabilidad a tal edad. Dijo ella bajando el rostro.

- si eres tonta- dijo con una sonrisa- claro q la tomo por q pase lo q pase estas a mi lado- dijo abrazándola con fuerza, para después elevarla y darle vueltas por los aire demostrando la felicidad q lo invadía, la itako lo observaba sonriente, cuando por fin Yoh dejo de darle vueltas se abrazaron cariñosamente.

- Yoh- susurro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho dejando fluir las lagrimas pero esta vez no era de tristeza si no todo lo contrario de felicidad.

- no vuelvas a asustarme así otra vez, pensé q te había pasado algo q me abandonarías- dijo Yoh mirándola con preocupación.

- lo lamento, es q…-le era difícil decir esto- tenia miedo- dijo bajando el rostros.

Yoh no se sorprendió por la confesión de la itako por q el también lo tenia, pero sabia q ese pequeño bebe cambiaria sus vidas totalmente-jijiji lo se es algo muy pronto pero te prometo q pasa lo q pase lo lograremos juntos.- dijo yoh abrazándola con mas fuerza.

- gracias, te amo- dijo tímidamente la verdad no estaba acostumbrada a esa palabra.

- yo también te amo mi Annita- dijo besándole la frente- ahora regresemos a la casa te puedes enfermar y eso le haría daño al bebe- dijo empezando a caminar en camino a la pensión.

Cuando llegaron Anna se encontró con la sorpresita de Yoh, se impresiono, lo volteo a ver con incredulidad. Yoh solo sonrió por la expresión de su esposa.

- jiji como te veía desanimada quise prepararte algo especial- dijo Yoh llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-bien vamos a probarlo- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la mesa.

- no espera, yo lo calentare tu vete a duchar o te resfriaras- dijo el deteniéndola, al notar el como su esposa temblaba.

- y tu, también estas empapado- dijo ella mirándolo

- por mi no te preocupes- dijo notando la preocupación

- no importa mejor vamos los dos juntos, además no me conviene mucho q te enfermes estando yo en este estado- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- de acuerdo annita- dijo Yoh con una gota en el cien- pero te prometo q les preparare una comida deliciosa- dijo Yoh abrazándola por atrás y poniendo su mano en el vientre de su esposa.

Anna sonrió cuando escucho a Yoh llamarla en plural- eres un tonto- dijo poniendo su mando sobre la de yoh- pero mas q todo eres mi tonto- dijo tiernamente buscando los labios de su esposo para fundirse q un gran y amoroso beso.

Fin flash back

_- es normal q alguien tan joven se asuste por eso, pero contaba contigo no es así???- pregunto la voz._

_- si así siempre contó conmigo- dijo Yoh débilmente por mas q trataba no podía recuperar su energía._

_- contó??? Quiere decir q la vas a abandona,r y a tu pequeño también- dijo un poco alterada la voz._

_- es imposible por mas q quiero no puedo recuperar energía- dijo Yoh intentando dormirse otra vez._

_- eres un tonto- dijo con enojo la voz- ella lucho por ti cuando estuvo a apunto de morir, quería regresar, y verte a ti y tu hijo, y tu como no puedes a la primera te rindes- dijo gritado la voz_

_- q como sabes eso- dijo Yoh sacando fuerzas para reincorporarse- como sabes q Anna estuvo luchado, acaso ella estuvo en esta lugar- pregunto impresionado._

_- si así es ella estuvo aquí esa vez, y dijo q lucharía q no se rendiría- dijo la voz mas calmada._

_- Anna- susurro Yoh- ella lucho y yo no hago nada- pensó el castaño._

_- Yoh quieres q ella termine así- dijo la voz. _

_De repente la oscuridad desapareció y se podida percibir un paisaje muy bonito, Yoh estaba impresionado, pero diviso algo en ese paisaje era una mujer el cabello largo y rubio un poco mas oscuro q el de Anna, le daba la espalda. Yoh se acerco con lentitud debido a la poca energía, no le podía ver el rostro a aquella joven pero vio q delante de ella tenia una tumba, no pudo leer la verdad todo estaba borroso._

_- quien es ella???- pregunto Yoh sin quitarle la mirada a la mujer._

_- eso no es importante ahora pero mira un poco mas adelante- dijo la voz_

_Yoh se acerco y noto q aquella joven estaba sollozando, tenia algo entre los brazos eran como un montón de sabanas q se movían. Yoh abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tenia un bebe en brazos, en eso la mujer empezó a decir algo._

_- por q me dejaste, si faltaba tan poco para nuestra felicidad- dijo ella sollozando._

_- te dije q no te arriesgaras- Yoh escuchaba con atención a aquella joven q de repente callo de rodillas._

_- me haces falta a mi y a nuestro hijo- dijo la joven, Yoh la miro con tristeza tanto q el empezó a llorar._

_- ella, ella es Anna ¿??- pregunto entristecido._

_- no ella no es Anna- respondió- pero así te podrás dar una idea de cómo estaría Anna si murieras._

_- quiero verlos- dijo Yoh _

_- que ¿???- pregunto incrédula-_

_- que quiero verlos, quiero a mi Annita a mi Hani- dijo Yoh llorando._

_- de acuerdo te llevare a verlos- concluyó la voz._

_En eso ese paisaje desapareció dando paso a la pensión en donde se estaban hospedando, Yoh la miro con impresión, subió las escaleras con gran rapidez sacando fuerza no sabe de donde la saco, pero tan solo por verlos otra vez haría lo q fuera, arriba se encontró a todos sus amigos reunidos pero no vio ni a Anna ni a Hana._

_- donde están??- dijo Yoh mirando por todos lados, en eso pudo ver q Tamao tenia a Hana, luego vio la puerta en done todos tenían clavada sus miradas, ya entendía Anna estaba allá dentro junto con su cuerpo._

_Se acerco a Tamao q tenia al bebe durmiendo en brazos, trato de acariciarle el cabello pero lo atravesó, Yoh ante esto dejo fluir nuevas lagrimas- mi pequeño Hani, perdóname soy un cobarde- dijo Yoh decepcionado de el mismo._

Hana sintio un escalofrió en su cabeza, y una voz muy familiar, abrió los ojos, busco por todos lados esa voz le era muy familiar, lo busco estaba seguro hasta q lo encontró, si no estaba equivocado era su papa, empezó a agitarse con desesperación hacia donde estaba la silueta de su papa.

- ehhh q pasa Hana???- pregunto Tamao tratando de controlar al niño pero sin éxito.

- q le sucede???-pregunto Ren viendo al pequeño

- no lo se despertó y se puso así- dijo Tamao sujetándolo con fuerza.

_Yoh al escuchar a Hana levanto la vista y lo vio, se impresiona al ver q Hana podida verlo._

_- pero como ¿???- se pregunto Yoh_

_- te impresiona??? en realidad a mi también- dijo la voz igual de impresionada q Yoh_

_- mi Hani puedes verme- dijo Yoh tratando de acercase, pero un ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo hizo voltear, hay sus ganas de llorar aumentaron era Anna q venia ver q pasaba tenia los ojos hinchados había llorado y todo por su culpa por ser un cobarde._

Anna al escuchar el escándalo del bebe salio de inmediato, se encontró a su hijo desesperado como q tratando de alcanzar algo, vio en la dirección q Hana estiraba los brazos pero no había nada.

- que le pasa???- pregunto Anna confundida

- señorita Anna no se q le pasa, se despertó y se puso como loco- dijo Tamao desesperada

Anna se acerco y tomo a su hijo en sus brazos, este miro a su madre y empezó a llorar, se acurruco en el pecho de su mama llorando Anna lo abrazo con fuerza se imaginaba q era lo q le pasaba.

- tranquilo bebe todo esta bien- dijo calmándolo, Hana miro a su madre con lagrimas luego vio en dirección donde se suponía q había visto a su padre pero este ya no estaba.

- tu papa estará bien el no nos dejara, confía en el- dijo con palabras alentadora, sabia q Hana esta así por Yoh, después de todo ellos tres compartían un vinculo muy fuerte y único.

_Yoh lloraba a mares había escuchado lo ultimo q dijo Anna el era un cobarde ella confiaba en el, y el no hacia nada._

_- vez a lo q me refiero- dijo la voz otra vez_

_- quiero regresar- susurro Yoh_

_- como???- pregunto la voz con malicia había logrado q el se recuperara._

_- q no oyes, quiero regresar con mi familia, con mis amigos no quiero dejarlos solos- dijo Yoh alterado_

_- ahora si no- dijo con fastidio._

_-Déjate de estupideces regrésame- dijo Yoh ya desesperado_

_- primero eso depende de ti no de mi, yo no puedo regresarte y segundo, en eso tono no te ayudare- dijo molesta la voz._

_- lo .. Siento , es estoy desesperado- dijo Yoh disculpándose_

_- te entiendo, bien te ayudare, lo único q tienes q hacer es concentrar tu energía y pensar en los seres q amas- dijo ella con serenidad._

_Yoh cerro sus ojos y empezó a concentrar todo su energía como le había dicho aquella voz- Anna, hana, muchachos regresare por ustedes lo haré no me rendiré- dijo con toda sus fuerzas, de repente en ese espacio se abrió como q una puerta de luz._

_- vaya tus sentimiento son puros si lo pudiste abrir a la primera en ese estado, bien es hora de q te marches no estará abierto por mucho - dijo con calma la voz._

_- si gracias, por cierto quien eres???- pregunto Yoh._

_- eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, ahora debes irte, y cuídalos q son personas muy importantes- dijo la voz en aquel espacio se desvanecía._

_- los cuidare y gracias por ayudarme- dijo Yoh entrando a esa masa de luz q tenia en frente q ya empezaba a cerrarse cuando el joven termino de cruzala._

Anna había logrado tranquilizar al bebe, estaba en el cuarto continuo al de Yoh esperando a q el bebe cayera rendido para regresar con Yoh, pero se preguntaba por q Hana se puso en ese estado, pensó la itako intrigada.

- q te sucedió, q viste Hani???- dijo ella acariciándole el cabelle rubio de su bebe, q yacía en una cuna.

- señorita Anna yo me encargare, usted regrese con el joven yoh- dijo Tamao a su lado.

- si muchas gracias, pero ya sabes si se pone con otra cosa de esas llámame- dijo la itako para luego inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente al ya durmiente bebe.

- si como usted diga- dijo haciendo una reverencia a la señora Asakura.

Anna se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada a su hijo para luego salir, camino por el pasillo bajo la mirada entristecida e incrédula de todos, por el espectáculo q había dado Hana nadie sabia por q.

Prefirió ignorarlos y entro a la habitación donde estaba su esposo, cuando cerró la puerta pego la frente de la puerta soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

- ya regrese Yoh- dijo aun dándole la espalda a la cama donde estaba el joven le costaba verlo en ese estado.

- si ya te extrañaba Annita- dijo una voz dulce.

Anna casi le da un infarto cuando oyó eso, acaso Yoh había despertado, se volteo lentamente, para comprobar sus sospechas, y si efectivamente Yoh estaba sentado en la punta de la cama, con su típica sonrisa.

- Y..y.oh- pregunto aun si creérselo.

- si Annita???- dijo con una sonrisa por verla frente a el.

Anna no soporto más y corrió hacia donde estaba su esposo, se arrodillo con rudeza entre las piernas de este y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Yoh también la abrazo y juntos dejaron fluir las lágrimas.

- ya regrese Anna estoy en casa- dijo sollozando y abrazando mas fuerte a su esposa.

- gracias Yoh , gracias- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su espeso y dejando fluir toda esa felicidad q sentía por tenerlo de regreso-sabia q regresarías- dijo llorando entre los brazos de su esposo.

- jama dejaría a lo mas importante q tengo, nunca- dijo abrazándola con mas fuerza

Así se quedaron toda la noche expresando la felicidad q sentían por estar uno junto al otro cuando, estuvieron a punto de no estar juntos otra vez, ese fue un momento de angustia pero ahora todo había cambiado por un momento de felicidad infinita.

Continuara………………………

Q tal q les pareció jejeje, bueno quiero disculparme por la tardanza ( aun q no fue mucha no exageren) es q estoy apunto del suicido por el cole y no ayo q hacer con mi vida pero volviendo, q les pareció el capi a mi me gusto mucho jejje y aclaro q en el final no terminaron haciendo nada solo durmieron abrazado como el pobre lo va hacer en ese estado ehh ¿??.

Una cosa puede q tarde con los capis, es por q para mi desgracia nos están matando en el cole no nos tiene compasión, y para rematar quede en el pelotón de pre militar ya q tenemos desfile el 14, y mas me dan 2 puntos extracatedra por eso y los necesito por q si no hace rato q me hubiera salido, nos están matando con las practicas y cuando llego a mi casa en las noches q era cuando escribía, bueno se podrán imaginar q quedo en el país de los sueños a las 6pm, jejje ya entiendo al pobre Yoh y se supone q el la pasa peor TT

Ustedes dejen sus opiniones o si tienen ideas o criticas las acepto y sobre todo los review bueno nos vemos chao………………..


End file.
